God-Man
Summary Milton Baxter better known as God-Man is a superhero in the weekly satirical comic strip Tom The Dancing Bug, God-Man is a creation of cartoonist Ruben Bolling. God-Man's is known for his tagline "God-Man: The Superhero with Omnipotent Superpowers." Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-C Name: God-Man, the Superhero with Omnipotent Superpowers. Also goes by his alias, Milton Baxter. Origin: Tom the Dancing Bug Gender: Male Age: Older than the Universe. Classification: Superhero, Abrahamic God, Creator of the Universe. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1. Unaffected by his constant meddlings with the Space-Time Continuum, such as when he altered the entire course of the Universe's evolution leading up to a specific moment), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Stated to possess full control over every particle in all of Space and Time, and is implied to passively influence and operate on the sub-atomic level as well. Effortlessly exploded and remade all atoms of the Universe), Precognition, Clairvoyance, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (At least Types 1 and 2), Flight, Teleportation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Physics Manipulation (Capable of altering the way sub-atomic particles function), Law Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Through his power over Time and Space, God-Man is capable of making history take incredibly specific courses that differ from the original way it was supposed to go, such as altering the entire cosmic and biological evolution of the Universe after reseting it), Duplication, Existence Erasure(Erased the Purple Beetle from existence by raising his eyebrow), Mind Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Creation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Mathematics Manipulation (Made 1 + 1 equal 3, completely altering the structure of the Universe as a result), Invisibility, Intangibility, Biological Manipulation (Altered the genetic code of a baby so he had natural predisposition towards aggression, mental illness and lack of impulse control), Summoning, BFR, Technology Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Resistance to Mathematics Manipulation and Reality Warping (Was completely unaffected by the logic and structure of the Universe being unraveled after he made 1 + 1 equal 3) Attack Potency: At least Low Multiverse level (Stated and implied multiple times to have created the Universe, and is described as having infinite domain over all universes and dimensions. Repeatedly stated and shown to possess "omnipotent powers" over all of Space and Time and every particle contained in it, as well as complete control over every aspect of the Universe, being capable of changing the laws of physics and altering the logic and structure of the Cosmos as he pleases, such as when he made 1 + 1 equal 3 with a snap of fingers) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Flew from his hideout, that was said to be "zillions" of lightyears away, to earth in at least 2 panels, and later did the same feat in in nanoseconds. Traveling to another dimension is seen as a manageable venture to him. Went to Earth from a location in which several trillion galaxies were being formed very shortly.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Low Multiversal (Stated to wield the power of all Universes in his strikes) Durability: At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Likely Infinite Range: At least Low Multiversal (Stated to possess limitless control over all Universes and Dimensions, and everything in them, including the laws of physics and mathematical constants such as "1 + 1 = 2") Standard Equipment: Nothing Notable. Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Constantly stated to be Omniscient and all-knowing, seemingly having awareness of all things that are happening in the Universe to an extent, and his dominion also extends across all Universes and Dimensions, and to the sub-atomic level. Though he is extremely arrogant and overconfident, and can be caught off-guard and tricked by far less powerful and intelligent beings. Weaknesses: God-Man is extremely arrogant, capricious and confident on his own power, something which makes it possible for him to be tricked relatively easily by far weaker beings. Has stated himself that he is not aware of what is happening in other Universes, though this has been contradicted multiple times. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Superheroes Category:Gods Category:Comedy Characters Category:Tom the Dancing Bug Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Invisibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Technopaths Category:Summoners Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Physics Users Category:Law Users Category:Void Users Category:Size Users Category:Creation Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biology Users Category:BFR Users Category:Technology Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users